wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 19 druid twinking guide
Level 19 A level 19 druid is pretty much left with running the flag and support through heals. Flag Running Talents *Balance (2 pts) - Nature's Grasp (1/1), Improved Nature's Grasp (1/4). *Restoration (8 pts) - Furor (5/5), Natural Shapeshifter (3/3). Gear *Head ** (BoP). ** (BoE). *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). *Shoulders ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** . *Back ** (BoE). ** (BoP). *Chest ** (BoP). ** (BoP). ** (BoP). *Wrist ** (BoE). ** of Stamina (BoE). ** of the Monkey (BoE). *Hands ** of the Monkey (BoE). ** of the Monkey (BoE). ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *Waist ** (BoE). ** (BoE). *Legs ** (BoP). ** of the Monkey (BoE). ** of the Monkey (BoE). *Feet ** of Stamina (BoE). ** (BoP). *Finger **In ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). ** of Stamina (BoE). ** of the Monkey (BoE). ** (BoE). *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP) using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. *2 Handed Weapons ** (BoE). ** (BoP). ** (BoP) ** (BoP). ** (BoE). *1 Handed Weapons ** (BoE). ** of Stamina/Monkey (BoE). ** of Stamina/Monkey (BoE). *Off Hand ** (BoE). ** of the Eagle (BoE). Healing Talents *Restoration (10 pts) - Improved Mark of the Wild (5/5), Improved Healing Touch (5/5). Level 29 Druids: Druids are powerful in Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. In WSG they are quite possibly the best flag capturers, especially in the 20-29 bracket with 2 points in feral swiftness making them the fastest players on the field. On defense they are a great addition to a group as they can root (once outside) enemy flag runners until help arrives; be in stealth at the flag area waiting for incoming enemies; and striking when the time is right. Offensively playing a druid is great too as you can root enemies to keep them off you while you take out their teammates while being able to heal yourself or your teammates. Feral swiftness and Feral charge are by far the best talents you can have at this level bracket if you intend to be a flag carrier or mid field support as being the fastest player gives you a significant advantage being able to get to parts of the field far faster than any other's. Twinking a druid is a balance of having as much stamina as possible while still leaving them with enough mana to heal, root, shapeshift, and DoT rogues with moonfire, or debuff them with insect swarm. Feral Offensive This build will be of most use to those doing Warsong Gulch and Arathi basin. Talents 1/13/6 *Balance (1 pts) **Nature´s Grasp (1/1) To root the enemies that are chasing you *Feral (13 pts) **Ferocity (5/5) Ferocity to decrease the rage cost of your most used attacks thus making them quicker. **Brutal Impact (2/2) Brutal Impact to increase your stun time to allow for get away, heal, or root. **Feral Instinct (3/3) Feral Instinct will let you infiltrate flag rooms with many players easier or search for rogues before hopefully finding them before they find you. Also letting you stay on the sidelines waiting to strike in a pitched battle with much less chance of being spotted till your ready. **Feral Swiftness (2/2) Feral Swiftness makes you the fastest on the field. **Feral Charge (1/1) Feral Charge is offensive and defensive. As well timed usage of this ability can let you get around the field very fast while in bear form getting to safety or getting in range. *Restoration (6 pts) **5/5 Furor (5/5) 10 rage/40 energy when you shapeshift, just what you needed to feral charge someone. **1/3 Natural Shapeshifting (1/3) You need to shift out and shift in to get rid of those slowing effects on you, and shifting is not free, so this saves you some mana. Gear Sample Gear Profile: *Head **Pathfinder Hat of Stamina *Neck **Basalt Necklace of the Bear *Shoulders **Cutthroat's Mantle of Stamina *Back **Enduring Cape *Chest **Thick Murloc Armor *Wrist **Archer's Bracers of Stamina *Hands **Headhunter's Mitts of the Bear **Barbaric Gloves *Waist **Ghostwalker Belt of the Bear *Legs **Barbaric Leggings *Feet **Headhunter's Slippers of Stamina *Ring1 **Basalt Ring of Stamina *Ring2 **Basalt Ring of Stamina **Demon Band You want gear, and enchants in the order of: #Stamina #Strength #Health per 5 seconds #Agility #Intellect #Spirit #Mana per 5 seconds Feral Defacto Warsong Gulch Flag Runner This Build is best suited for Warsong Gulch 2/13/5 or the variant Fluid Druid(8/12/0) 1/1 Nature's Grasp 1/4 Improved Nature's Grasp 5/5 Ferocity 2/2 Brutal Impact 3/5 Thick Hide/Feral Instinct 2/2 Feral Swiftness 1/1 Feral Charge 5/5 Furor Having the 2 points in nature's grasp talents gives you a 50% chance to root any melee attackers should they catch you, and should that not work a quick shift to bear form instantly gaining 10 rage from 5 points in furor lets you bash them stunning them for 3 seconds with talents in imp. bash. Though i'd recommend enraging first as no doubt if one caught you another will be upon you shortly and gaining 10 rage you'll be able to Feral charge them stunning them for 4 seconds and getting distance away from the first attacker with quick shift into cat form letting you take the lead and still having nature's grasp in affect for another 10 second's or so. You want gear, buffs, and enchants in the order of: #Stamina #Agility #Intellect #Mana per 5 seconds #Spirit #Strength #Health per 5 seconds Sample Gear Profile: *Head **Pathfinder Hat of Stamina *Neck **Basalt Necklace of the Bear *Shoulders **Cutthroat's Mantle of Stamina *Back **Enduring Cape *Chest **Thick Murloc Armor *Wrist **Archer's Bracers of Stamina *Hands **Headhunter's Mitts of the Bear **Barbaric Gloves *Waist **Ghostwalker Belt of the Bear *Legs **Barbaric Leggings *Feet **Headhunter's Slippers of Stamina *Ring1 **Basalt Ring of Stamina *Ring2 **Basalt Ring of Stamina **Demon Band *Weapon **Cobalt Crusher **Manual Crowd Pummeler **Slaghammer **Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward) **Dreamslayer **Looming Gavel **Dense Triangle Mace **Offhand:Veildust Medicine Bag Healer Healing Twinks are most dangerous in Warsong Gulch or Arathi Basin While not dealing lots of damage or getting the most kills they ensure that their teamates will be able to. 0/0/20 5/5 Improved Mark of the Wild *Improve Mark of the wild is used in Place of 5 points in Furor as you will general be in caster for far much more than you will be shapeshifted. 1/5 Natures Focus (this point is used just to reach 4th Teir talents put it anywhere really) 5/5 Naturalist 3/3 Intensity(mana regeneration is a must) 1/1 Omen of Clarity 3/3 Improved Rejuvenation 2/5 Tranquil Spirit Being a healer with cheap effective mid combat buffs/debuffs i.e thorns,insect swarm, fairie fire that can root incoming enemies can easily make you very dangerous to the opposing team. No doubt on there side there be yells of "KILL THE DRUID" and they make a beeline for you on sight. When that happens cast a rejuviantion then regrowth on yourself if still time then shift into bear and enrage bash the most dangerous enemy and get some distance with the others still beating on you. Hopefully your team mates can start picking them off one by one while you use demoralizing roars to reduce there damage against you. Just use whatever you can to get a little distance so you can shift out and start rooting them allowing your team to catch them eventually they may go to attacking others which is when you can go back to healing and once again getting there attention starting the cycle again for long battles. Sample Gear Profile: *Head **Pathfinder Hat of the Eagle *Neck **Crystal Starfire Medallion *Shoulders **Cutthroat's Mantle of the Eagle *Back **Archer's Cloak of the Eagle *Chest **Cutthroat's Vest of the Eagle *Wrist **Archer's Bracers of the Eagle *Hands **Cutthroat's Mitts of the Eagle *Waist **Ghostwalker Belt of the Eagle *Legs **Barbaric Leggings *Feet **Headhunter's Slippers of the Eagle *Ring1 **Basalt Ring of Stamina *Ring2 **Basalt Ring of Stamina *Weapon **Death Speaker Scepter **Slaghammer **Wind Spirit Staff **Crescent Staff **Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward) **Rod of the Sleepwalker **Looming Gavel **Dense Triangle Mace **Offhand:Veildust Medicine Bag Balance Sample Gear Profile: *Head **Tribal Worg Helm *Neck **Crystal Starfire Medallion *Shoulder **Cutthroat's Mantle of the Owl *Back **Archer's Cloak of the Owl *Chest **Cutthroat's Vest of the Owl *Wrist **Archer's Bracers of the Whale **Archer's Bracers of the Owl *Hands **Cutthroat's Mitts of the Whale *Waist **Ghostwalker Belt of the Owl *Legs **Barbaric Leggings *Feet **Headhunter's Slippers of the Whale *Ring1 **Basalt Ring of Stamina **Chrome Ring of Concentration *RIng2 **Basalt Ring of Stamina **Chrome Ring of Concentration *Weapons **Death Speaker Scepter **Slaghammer **Wind Spirit Staff **Crescent Staff **Advisor's Gnarled Staff(AB reward) **Rod of the Sleepwalker **Dense Triangle Mace **Offhand:Veildust Medicine Bag Hardcore twink As druids are so versatile there´s not an exact rule of how should they dress, this guide can be 90% accurate but its not perfect. Feral druids with everything spent in STR and AGI can hit for a lot of damage but they can shift just a couple of times. A good druid is the one that balances his STR, AGI, STA, and INT. For example you can use the: Cutthroats Vest of the Eagle / Lucky Fishing Hat Enduring Cap / Raptor Hunter Tunic and that will give you STA and INT for all your needs. HardCore Twink: Green/Blue BoE's FromQuest Items, High Level Enchants/Librams If you choose a resto druid you might want to go for some more +int gear instead of the heavy +sta gear here. Level 49 Many people don't consider this, but it is very possible to make a druid just plain pwnage at 49. Especially if he/she is feral. Most of the gear needed for feral drops in Maraudon. Another important thing to note is, you can make it so you do nothing but damage, however this is not viable in PVP since you will probably lose every fight because you can be killed so fast. Just like the druid is a hybrid and is balanced between tanking, dps, and healing; a ferel twink should be balanced for health, damage and crit chance. Here is a list of the gear that is preferable: Note: Some people think the Nethercobra Leg Armor is better, but it isn't because the rest of your gear gives you plenty of damage and crit chance. With the Nethercleft Leg Armor on you can get about 500 more health which will boost you over 3k. Note: In order to get the trinkets listed your professions have to be Jewelcrafting and Alchemy. Talents Druid Talents While these talents are not definite they have worked very well. Category:Twinking guides Category:Druids